1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personalization systems, and, more particularly, to personalization systems for use in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driver personalization is a recent trend that has a possibility of impacting the automotive entertainment market. Automotive manufacturers have taken notice of this trend and are beginning to explore ways of differentiating their offerings to the end customer.
Current driver personalization systems use the same preferred settings of the driver without regard to the environment in which the vehicle is disposed. That is, the personalized settings are fixed, and do not vary with the driving environment. Thus, if the vehicle enters an unusual environment, the driver must manually change the vehicle system settings to suit his preferences in that environment, or else suffer with non-preferred settings while the vehicle is in the unusual environment.
Accordingly, what is neither anticipated nor obvious in view of the prior art is a method of detecting when a vehicle has entered an unusual environment, and effecting predetermined settings preferred by the driver while in the unusual environment.